I think I love you
by Missy-Annabella322
Summary: Kate declares her love for mike but does he feel the same way and how will he react
1. True Love

Sea Patrol fan fic

Kate's P.O.V

Kate was on the bridge looking out into the ocean wondering if she should declare her love for mike, wondering if he felt the same way.

"No, he wouldn't feel the same way after he dumped me 5 years ago, But I have been waiting for years now I have to tell him how I feel before it is too late " Kate mumbled to herself but wasn't expecting Nav there listening to her whole conversation with herself. "Oh My God Kate? Are you in love with the CO?" Nav asked quietly, sounding surprised. Kate stared into the ocean trying to think of what to say.

"Ummmm" was all that came out of Kate's mouth, she couldn't think of what to say she always told nav everything. "Can we not talk about it here, please Nav" She asked blushing, "fine, let's go to our cabin then" Nav whispered grabbing Kate's arm and pulling her towards the cabin. Kate thought of what to say as they arrived at the cabin.

They got to the cabin and sat down, Kate immediately started to cry. "Kate what is it? What's wrong?" Nav asked a bit worried, "Oh Nav, I love him and I have held my feelings for him for to long and I…I just can't do it anymore" tears running down her cheeks. "Oh Kate" Nav said wrapping her arms around Kate's shoulders for a hug. "I have seen the way he looks at you, he really cares about you, girls like me dream about having the caring and trustworthy relationship you guys have." Nav explained, not realizing that Mike was walking past and heard the whole thing. "I have to tell him but I can't, what if he doesn't feel the same way" Kate asked reconsidering the whole thing. "Kate, Honey this is mike we are talking about he looks at you like you are the most beautiful person he has ever seen, Go tell him how you feel" Nav said sounding confident.

Kate walked up to Mike's cabin and found him fast asleep. She woke him up "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked blushing, for he had no shirt on. "Yes, sure" he replied confused "Do you need me on the Bridge?" He asked again. "No it's not that" She said trying to find the best way to tell him.

"Ummmm" she started to say "im just going to go ahead and say this ok"

"Over the past 5 years I have had a uncontrollable and irresistible crush on you, and this previous year you have been all I can think about" "Mike…I think I Love you."

Thanks everyone for reading

please comment on it


	2. The announcement

I think I love you 

Part 2

Mike's P.O.V

I was just dozing off in my small cabin when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it when a surprised look washed over my face "X what are you doing here? Do you need me on the bridge?" I asked confused. She stared at me blankly when I suddenly realised I had no top on. "No we don't need you on the bridge but I need to tell you something" she explained as I put my white, short-sleeved t-shirt on. "I'm just going to go ahead and say this ok?" she continued. "Over the past 5 years I have had a uncontrollable crush on you, and this year you have been all I can think about" "Mike…I think I Love you."

Now it was my turn to stare. I have been waiting for this for so long and now I can't even open my mouth to say I love you back to her. She politely waited on my response, tapping her finger on the side of her leg. "Kate…" I began thinking of how to respond "I love you too" I whispered as I stepped forward to kiss her gently on the lips.

The next morning Kate and I walked on the bridge and everyone turned to look. "Crew, Kate and I thought you should all know and we trust that what is said on the Hammersley stays on the Hammersley." "Don't worry Captain, you have our word" Spider told the captain. "Thank-you spider" Kate and I said together. "Well…Kate and I have gotten together." "Awesome, Our CO and Kate are finally together" Bomber almost squealed.

I looked at Kate and thought about how lucky I was to have her in my life. She looked back at me with a wide smile spread across her face, no-one made me happier than Kate did.

I looked into her blue-green eyes and smiled back. I suddenly realised that she was now my girlfriend. Her beautiful, blonde hair was blowing around in the wind and somehow she had never been so pretty.


End file.
